As a company grows, a number of assets a company manages may increase. For example, with growth the company may increase its inventory, personnel, tools, vehicles, buildings, real estate, equipment, and so forth. Additionally, as a number of personal devices such as computers, cellphones, tablets, and so forth used by employees, contractors, and customers continue to increase, management of assets used and/or owned by a company can become increasingly difficult to track.